Power Rangers Pangaea
by ThatKiddJordy
Summary: An idea long as time itself. For eons, people of all types of civilizations have fought for various reasons. Territory, ideology, religion, and so on and so forth. The list is seemingly endless. With each conflict, a tide is turned. With a past evil reawakened, It is now time for the next group of Rangers to take their place and form a team dedicated to protecting the world. (SYOC)
1. Prologue

**Power Rangers Pangaea**

 _ **Prologue**_

War. An idea long as time itself. For eons, people of all types of civilizations have fought for various reasons. Territory, ideology, religion, and so on and so forth. The list is seemingly endless. With each conflict, a tide is turned, clouds are parted, and people don't see things in the same light. Such as the case long ago. Before the world was shaped as we know it today by tectonic plates and various other forces, it was known as Pangaea. On this mega continent various animal species roamed and essentially ruled the land. The continent enjoyed a prolonged period of prosperity and peace, both the animals and land living in harmony. However, once the land masses spread apart and humans began to occupy the various landmasses during the late 13th Century and then on, things have been tumultuous to say the least. The divisive acts and practices that have gone on to disrupt the balance of the earth since then have awoken a dormant evil. This evil, led by the vengeful Konan the Great looked prime then to achieve their goal of corrupting the entire planet. Konan waged a personal crusade against all countries, no matter how big or small. He loathed the idea that the world should be in harmony, let alone everything working together in such unity. Through throwing places all over the world out of balance, he and his forces almost succeeded. That would've been the case undoubtedly if not for an extraordinary group of teens that had come from all over the globe. Each teen had come from a different part of the world, with them a different set of abilities, skills, personalities, and powers. With their combined might, the group was able to defeat Konan and his forces and banish him back to his dormant state. Now, it is the 21st Century and unbeknownst to most people, Konan's dormant and catatonic state won't be the case for long.

 _ **Current Day- The Cave Without a Name, Texas**_

It was getting late. There weren't as many visitors that there'd been earlier in the day, and this was surely archeologist Dr. Ray Desmond's favorite time of the day, or night rather as the stars were bright. And not just because he was currently stationed in Texas either. To an archeologist, the day was probably the most ideal time to go on an exploration or a dig. Well to his credit, Dr. Desmond was a night owl, whether it was a potential dig or just scrolling through files on his computer on flora and fauna of the past for research. Tonight, he felt provoked to do the former, what with no tourists and the silence and all. He briskly closed the screen on his laptop and entered a passcode, swinging a pair of gates open, leading him into the catacombs of the cave. He walked down into a central cave that stationed a large computer along with various monitors of cities and countries all over the world. Desmond promptly took a quick glance at the screens before grabbing a headlight along with his cell phone before heading off to explore the cave for a bit. What Desmond didn't notice however, was periodic sudden red flashes with the word 'ALERT' in white letters appear on every screen in the room. He had to be in the cave for several hours, his discoveries had been pertinent to his research on the former super-continent Pangaea and to be honest he was pleased with his discovery. What he wasn't pleased with was the resounding alarm that had he'd been greeted to after his dig. The alarms in the cave blared, almost knocking him off of his feet because he was startled. Desmond recovered and proceeded to answer an incoming call from a colleague in Antarctica, one who was currently researching the effects of global warming on the environment.

"Desmond." He replied quickly, adjusting himself in order for his colleague to see him clearly.

"Doctor, we have an issue here! It's the strangest thing you've ever seen! We're getting a strange energy signature in the area. We're completely in the dark as to where the energy is coming from or where it's coming from!" He panicked, quickly making rapid glances back and forth between the chaotic situation unfolding.

"Doctor Jones, please. Try to calm down. Explain the situation to me one more time." Desmond stated calmly, trying to survey the scene from the limited view of the camera.

"It's a large energy signature. However, it doesn't read like nuclear energy or like any other type of energy I've ever seen. Not heat, not electrical. It's…It's getting larger by the moment!" Dr. Jones proclaimed, eyes wide.

"Alright, let me see what I can do for you." Came Desmond's quick reply as he began to type away at his computer. "Tell me, have you checked in with the military? I know it would be crazy to think that any type of tests would be going on, but we can't leave any stones unturned." Desmond said before pulling up his research.

"As far as we know, none. No exercises have been done by any-" Jones said before being cut off by a rumbling. "The ice! It's breaking!" He half yelled, watching as people scrambled by. The rumbling then stopped, only to cover the entire area with a purple light mixed with a hue of black.

As researchers and scientists alike were enthralled by the sight, Desmond looked through his notes, and sure enough he'd read all the signs. As he opened his mouth to warn his colleague, a voice boomed from the crevice that was created.

"Finally, After all this time! I am free! This world will once again feel the wrath of Konan!" Konan declared, before he manifested in an ethereal form and darted off into the sky.

"Wrath?" Dr. Jones questioned. "Dr. Desmond, do you have any idea of what we're dealing with here?" Jones asked, looking off into the direction Konan flew before looking back at the screen.

"Nothing good…" Desmond trailed off, before rising from the table, almost excitedly. He'd looked across from the computer into a large stone table with various engravings of animals. The seven engravings also contained a stone in that engraving's color. "But do not worry my friend. I have our solution. Keep me updated." Desmond replied, promptly hanging up before sliding over to the stone table. He looked over to his notes once more looking for the key to releasing the stones so that they could choose their masters. He was aware of the threat the world faced, but he was surely unprepared for it. Before he found the key, he realized that there was another friend who was much more suited to not only train, but to also keep these future heroes in line. He quickly sent an email to a close friend and stressed its urgency and necessity. He shortly thereafter sighed.

"It is time. It has been eons since they've been needed. But now, more than ever the world _needs_ them. With this in mind… I summon these stones to find those worthy to have bestowed upon them power. The power of the Power Rangers!"

At the sound of his voice, the stones spread in a plethora of directions. "Good luck new Rangers. The world needs you.

Alice, a young promising archeologist located in California has received the email from Dr. Desmond from her station in Los Angeles. She gleefully looks over her surroundings as she whistled for her assistant to indulge her. Shortly after a large animal came to her side; A large cross breed with the qualities of both a dog and a polar bear. "It is time my dear Delia. The Rangers have returned…."

 _ **This is just the prologue so yeah. But this will be a SYOR fic. So, I'll put the apps for both Rangers and I'll need an extra ally along with some villains, so they'll have an app too once I get the Rangers set. I'll be accepting six rangers. Three guys, three girls. My OC will take the mantle of the Blue Ranger, I'll have his app below too. So, I hope I get some interest from you guys. I have to set a couple of rules of course.**_

 _ **I'm hoping for each ranger to be from a different country. I guess I'll be okay with only two being from the same place. This is just so I get a diverse cast. I want them to also be interesting and not one dimensional. So no mary-stu or gary-stu characters.**_

 _ **There are seven rangers and the colors are as follows:**_

 _ **Red**_

 _ **Blue (Taken by my OC)**_

 _ **Yellow**_

 _ **Green**_

 _ **Silver**_

 _ **Pink**_

 _ **Gold**_

 _ **Of course, no two rangers can have the same Spirit Animal.**_

 _ **I'm limiting only one Ranger submission per character, however, you can submit as many villains and extras as you want. They'll be used throughout the series.**_

 _ **With submissions, I'd prefer them to be by PM, that way your characters are a surprise to one another, but you can review if that's the only way.**_

 _ **Above all else, have fun with this app! Thanks for even reading!**_

 _ **Without Further Ado, Here's the Ranger app and I'll get into the other apps when I get the full cast of Rangers.**_

 _ **RANGER**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Age (16-18):**_

 _ **Grade:**_

 _ **Nationality:**_

 _ **Ethnicity:**_

 _ **Height and Weight/Appearance:**_

 _ **Any Scars? Tattoos?:**_

 _ **Ranger Color:**_

 _ **Spirit Animal:**_

 _ **Ranger Weapon:**_

 _ **Any Reason Why They Want To Be A Ranger?:**_

 _ **(Be Specific for this part.)**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Skills:**_

 _ **Weaknesses:**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Likes:**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ **Fears:**_

 _ **Sexuality:**_

 _ **Would They Be Interested in a Relationship?:**_

 _ **With What Kind Of Person?:**_

 _ **Any Story Ideas?:**_

 _ **Name: Jordan Sterling**_

 _ **Age (16-18): 18**_

 _ **Grade: 12**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Nationality: British**_

 _ **Ethnicity: African-American**_

 _ **Height and Weight/Appearance: 5'9; 145 lbs./ Jordan has a toned body, however he has slender, yet toned arms and legs. His hair is cut in an afro-like mohawk, like that of Daniel Sturridge. He has a rounded face along with a black chin curtain. He also has a dark brown, almost mocha-like complexion. His eyes are a dark brown also. He has long eyelashes.**_

 _ **Any Scars? Tattoos?: He has a tattoo of the London skyline along his left arm and a lower mural all across his right forearm.**_

 _ **Ranger Color:**_ **Blue**

 _ **Spirit Animal: Lion**_

 _ **Ranger Weapon: A blue and silver set of gauntlets. With them equipped, he receives boosts to his physical abilities, along with his senses.**_

 _ **Any Reason Why They Want To Be A Ranger?: He has always believed in his heart that it was in his destiny to be a Ranger. However, to this day he still doesn't believe he's done anything worthy of him having the title of Ranger.**_

 _ **(Be Specific for this part.)**_

 _ **Personality: Jordan is a very enthusiastic person. He tries his best not to see the negative in things but at the same time he is a realist. He is protective of those he cares about. Jordan himself is a bit of a go with the flow person himself. He never tries to force the issue unless it's something he deems very important. He finds training to be one of the most essential activities no matter what the skill. He loves making new connections along with exploring territory. When upset, or angered he'll most of the time keep to himself or even go off to train or meditate in solitude. All in all, he wishes to be the best he can be at being a Ranger, Teammate, Soccer Player, and whatever else he can get his hands on. He won't hesitate to help a friend or even a stranger in need and he has the upmost faith**_

 _ **Skills: Athletic, Resourceful, Empathetic, Stealth, Excellent Critical Thinker**_

 _ **Weaknesses: Can be Stoic, Doubts Abilities, Hates Losing or Letting Things Slip**_

 _ **Family: He is the child of a social worker for a mom and a footballer for a dad. He is the oldest of two, his younger sister being only a year younger than he is; He is semi-protective of Jade and tries his best to do right by them all.**_

 _ **Likes: Soccer, Traveling, Reading, Writing, Being with Teammates, Training**_

 _ **Dislikes: Unjust things, Stuck up/Entitled people, People bringing up his past, being interrupted from his sleep, being hurt or injured**_

 _ **Fears: Dying in vain, Afraid of losing those close to him, Not fulfilling his duty as a Ranger**_

 _ **Sexuality: Straight**_

 _ **Would They Be Interested in a Relationship?: Sure**_

 _ **With What Kind Of Person?: Someone who is just as fiery and or competitive as he is, or they are as passionate about being a Ranger and saving others as he is. He wants someone he can protect, whether they feel like being protected or not. He would enjoy a girl who can handle her own, but at the same time have a gentle side to her**_

 _ **Why Would They Be In L.A? (Other than meeting the other Rangers): He's currently on his way to Los Angeles for a tryout for a local soccer team's youth academy.**_

 _ **Any Story Ideas?: (This one is more for you guys. Is there anything you want to see from your character? Anything for them or for the story? Let me know here.**_


	2. Destiny Part I

_**Last Chapter…**_

 _ **The Cave Without a Name, Texas**_

" _ **Doctor, we have an issue here! It's the strangest thing you've ever seen! We're getting a strange energy signature in the area. We're completely in the dark as to where the energy is coming from or where it's coming from!" He panicked, quickly making rapid glances back and forth between the chaotic situation unfolding.**_

" _ **Doctor Jones, please. Try to calm down. Explain the situation to me one more time." Desmond stated calmly, trying to survey the scene from the limited view of the camera.**_

" _ **It's a large energy signature. However, it doesn't read like nuclear energy or like any other type of energy I've ever seen. Not heat, not electrical. It's…It's getting larger by the moment!" Dr. Jones proclaimed, eyes wide.**_

" _ **Alright, let me see what I can do for you." Came Desmond's quick reply as he began to type away at his computer. "Tell me, have you checked in with the military? I know it would be crazy to think that any type of tests would be going on, but we can't leave any stones unturned." Desmond said before pulling up his research.**_

" _ **As far as we know, none. No exercises have been done by any-" Jones said before being cut off by a rumbling. "The ice! It's breaking!" He half yelled, watching as people scrambled by. The rumbling then stopped, only to cover the entire area with a purple light mixed with a hue of black.**_

" _ **Finally, After all this time! I am free! This world will once again feel the wrath of Konan!" Konan declared, before he manifested in an ethereal form and darted off into the sky.**_

" _ **It is time. It has been eons since they've been needed. But now, more than ever the world needs them… I summon these stones to find those worthy to have bestowed upon them power. The power of the Power Rangers!"**_

 _ **At the sound of his voice, the stones spread in a plethora of directions. "Good luck new Rangers. The world needs you..."**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Destiny Part 1**_

 _ **Elsewhere in Manchester, England**_

The beautiful game. It's always been that way for him. He'd explained to his mum and dad that he'd plan to play professionally even since he was a kid, and in the next couple of days that reality was that much closer. But first, he had to survive the next two days of school. Jordan stirred as he felt his phone vibrate, but in all honesty, he had no intention of getting up. Then his alarm clock rang, literally pounding in his ears. He rolled over once more, beginning to groan until he ended up falling from the bed and abruptly falling to the hardwood floor.

"What a way to start the morning…" He grumbled, before looking up at the various soccer team and player posters he'd collected over the years and placed on the wall.

"Yeah. What a way to start the morning." He smiled, getting up and making his way toward the restroom.

He took a brisk shower, quickly changing into a comfortable pair of sweats, athletic running shoes, a white t-shirt, and a Manchester City training jacket. After changing into his clothes and brushing his hair, he slid down the banister stumbling as he tried to land but laughed it off and walked into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast and his little sister was seated at the table.

"Well. Look who finally got up out of bed this morning. What? Did soccer superstar sleep on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Jade teased, looking up from her book.

"Worse. The wrong side of the floor." Jordan joked, rubbing his tailbone. "I'm not a soccer star yet. Maybe I will be when I go to L.A after tonight's game… Even still, there's a ladder to climb Jade." He pointed out, taking a seat at the table next to her.

"Maybe so…" She trailed off, going back into her book.

Jordan's mom then brought a platter to the table and took her place.

"Alright you two. Eat up. Jordan, you'll miss this whenever you go off soon…Your father would be proud." She stated softly, beginning to eat the full breakfast she prepared.

"Thanks mom." Jordan stated, before practically scarfing down his breakfast, placing his plate in the sink and grabbing his bag before heading towards the back door to the back driveway.

"Jade! Are you riding with me to school or not?" Jordan asked, peering out of the back door. "I mean, if you wanna walk that's cool too." He stated. After receiving no reply, he simply moved closer to the door. "Later mom. Have fun walking to school Jade!" He half yelled, walking out of the door to the old Mustang his dad had given him.

"He isn't really going to leave me mom... Right?" Jade asked, looking towards the door and back at her breakfast.

"I don't know sweetheart." Came her reply, as she continued to eat her breakfast. After hearing an engine roar, Jade promptly got up, completely leaving her breakfast on the table and grabbing her backpack. "Aren't you going to help me mom!?" Jade asked, looking her mom over.

"Don't put me in this. This is between you and your brother." She stated, shrugging her shoulders before shaking her head and laughing as her daughter bolted out of the back door to Jordan's car.

"Yep. They're my children." She softly laughed before sighing. "If only you could see them Xavier…" She trailed off, looking out of the window.

Jordan waited as he was sure that little push of the accelerator would be enough to get Jade to come outside and sure enough she did, promptly taking her seat next to him on the passenger side.

"You weren't planning to leave at all, were you?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow to her brother who turned the engine over and began to pull out of the drive way.

"You're my little sister. I wouldn't just leave you. At least not on purpose." He winked, earning him a punch and a stern look from Jade. 

"Thanks. Way to be a team player Jordan." She said rolling her eyes. "Is it my day or your day for the aux cord?" She asked, as the two made their way onto the main road.

"Yours." He replied, handing her the cord, silently praying that she played something by an artist that the two of them enjoyed. They were indeed similar in terms of their tastes. Once the radio began to play, he literally felt tempted to go back to listening to the silence, or even being content with just talking to her the entire ride. But no. He had to settle for being drowned out by the incoherent sounds of some rapper that Jade had fell in love with a few days prior.

"I am a team player." Jordan began, "When have I not been a team player?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jade placed her hands on her head, thinking. "Let's see. When I asked that one cute guy out and you sat and let me embarrass myself… When you picked me up late from that party and I was already drunk so it would've been nice for you to be on time… When you wouldn't take me and my friends to the mall…" She stated, quickly going through several instances where she believed he wasn't a team player.

"Alright. Alright… Hear me out. You're my little sister. You always will be. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be with you in everything you do. That trip to LA is for you, mom, dad, everyone I care about." He stated, looking at her and then the road as they approached the school.

"Good. Just promise me something." Jade responded, looking him in his eyes. "Whenever you go off and whenever you come back, don't forget about me or mom. Even dad. I know you've really worked hard and I'm proud of you." Jade stated, tearing up.

"Thanks. Don't cry dude…" He laughed, trying to keep from crying. "If you cry, I'll cry and you know my teammates always meet me in the front before gamedays." He stated, letting a tear fall from his face while laughing.

"I'll give you something to cry about!" Jade proclaimed, punching him in his arm before he parked the car. He and Jade made their way toward the front of the academy. Jordan and Jade promptly jumped out of the car after parking. Jordan slid across the hood, which made Jade roll her eyes. The two approached their respective group of friends before seeing one another off.

"Meet you after the game? You're going, right? You should say yes. I'm your brother… Your _only_ brother." Jordan began, fake crying. "I-I thought you loved me…" He said, almost kneeling at Jade's feet.

"Oh my god. Yes. I'll go. I was going anyway, but yes, I'll go. You big baby." Jade said, picking him up to his feet, or at least trying to.

"Did I ever tell you you're like the greatest sister ever?" Jordan replied, quickly getting up and kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you at the game Jade! I might even score a goal for you." Jordan stated, rushing to the soccer players at the entrance, leaving Jade to her friends and he to his teammates.

His best friend Adrian was the first to greet him. "I heard what you told your sister over there. I'm warning you mate, I might just score a couple of goals for that girl." He stated, giving Jordan a hug and a friendly shove and wiggling his eyebrows at his teammate, to which he made a shocked face at.

"Oh, with this again. If you really wanted to be with my sister, have at it mate. If you hurt her though, I must hurt you. It's like a law of being an older brother… If I don't get to hurt you, Jade will probably do it herself."

He shrugged, laughing at how big Adrian's eyes had gotten. Adrian himself was a muscular guy. He probably couldn't fathom being subdued by a girl, let alone the girl being the one he'd developed a crush on. On top of that her brother was his teammate. Yep, things were going to be complicated for him. Eventually, the bell rang and all of them went to their classes. The academy itself held great pride in academics, but also their athletics. Soccer was no exception. The team had an entire pep rally for the upcoming game during their lunch period, and honestly speaking, nobody was more excited than their captain. Jordan never asked to be captain, in fact, he would always delegate the honor to someone else. Really the only reason why he gained the captaincy is because of his teammates. They'd always talk about how he'd done something for someone, helped someone out, or something along those lines.

Thankfully for him, the school day went by rather quickly and as soon as that bell rang, he darted to the locker room and ran to the locker room. He quickly made his way to his locker. He always did before gamedays to perform a ritual for himself and another with his team before the game. He got to his locker, opening it to take a ball his father had given him before he left for the league when he was six. He began to juggle it effortlessly, seemingly making the ball dance wherever he felt it should go. He practiced this for about an hour before all his teammates came, and once they arrived they saw him stretching and going through his entire pre-game ritual. When the coach came to address the team, he sat up, knowing he would have to tell the entire team of his impending departure as scouts from the United States have offered him a tryout for a side in Los Angeles.

Jordan stood up and took a deep breath before speaking to his team. "So lads, coach knows this. I'm telling you guys this now because this'll be my last game with you guys. After today, I'll be headed to the states… I got a tryout with a team from California so if that's the next step for me in this game… I have to take it. I'm not too worried about that yet, it's all about the here and now. So boys, tonight we're going to go out there and do what we do. But before we head out, you boys know what we have to do right?" He ended, causing many of the players to smile.

The team took their places for their team ritual. One that had begun with Adrian and Jordan doing introductions for each other if they ever were to go professional, with a plethora of accomplishments to both of their names. Once the team got ahold of their shenanigans it was no holds barred really. From giving themselves Champions League trophies to Ballon d'Or awards, the team was convinced that all of them could receive such acclaim from receiving such prestigious awards. After the rest of the team had gotten their introductions out of the way, Adrian only saw it fitting that he did Jordan's, granted the two had come up with the concept, and Jordan stood from his locker with a cheeky grin on his face. He was eagerly awaiting to hear what he had to say.

"Coming from Manchester, England… He is your captain for tonight's game. He has become quite the midfielder in his four years at Liberty… He has won several player of the year awards, he has traveled all over the world. He plans on leading England in the World Cup soon, and he'll be taking his talents to California to play professionally. But tonight, for one night only, you'll see him lead the Tigers to a win. He wears the number 12… Also, he has the most beautiful girl on the face of the planet for a sister. Most importantly, he's my best mate and I'm sure we're all going to miss him. The skipper. Mr. Jordan "Showtime" Sterling!" He yelled, causing the rowdy team to surround him. Shortly after his introduction, he gave a speech to the team before it was time for them to take to the field to train. After the team cleared the locker room to take the field, Jordan planned to do the same, until he noticed a shining blue light come from his locker.

He jogged over to inspect his locker. Opening it to reveal a blue armband with traces of a stone wrapped around it. Jordan didn't particularly know exactly where it came from. Maybe a teammate left it for him. That was nice of them, whoever left it. He felt drawn to the bracelet, it had a natural charm to it. It looked ancient, but he planned to wear it. Hopefully soon he'd know the meaning of it, and how exactly he became the owner of it.

 **A/N: So I did get a couple of submissions, it's so awesome that you guys have been interested in the story. I haven't filled any ranger spots yet, mainly because I want to get a couple more submissions to put the best possible story together. That being said, I have one Ranger, which is my only Ranger at the moment, but this was a chapter so you'll get to know him a bit more. I need six rangers. Three guys, three girls. I'll be taking submissions for maybe another week, and I'll post an update of who makes it on this list.**

 **Red Ranger:**

 **Blue Ranger: Jordan Sterling (My OC)**

 **Yellow Ranger:**

 **Green Ranger:**

 **Gold Ranger:**

 **Silver Ranger:**

 **Pink Ranger:**

 **That being said, thank you guys for reading, in next chapter you'll see the game, the team meeting together for the first time, and get to know the rest of the team. Always, read and review. I wanna hear from you guys. To those who submitted Rangers, thanks! I'm still looking everything over. I want those who want to submit Rangers ample time to do just that. So, with that, get those Rangers in. I look forward to seeing what you all come up with, and I'll update this list regularly and the next chapter should be up in a week's time.**


End file.
